Harry's Godmother
by Harry McGonagall
Summary: Harry is called to Dumbledore's office and hears yelling. Then he is told that he has a Godmother. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Godmother

Harry waited in front of the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore had sent him a letter that morning saying that Harry should meet him after dinner. Harry assumed that it was about Sirius, who had escaped the previous day and Dumbledore wanted to make sure that he was alright.

He heard yelling inside, McGonagall's it seemed to be.

"He's old enough! He deserves to know! We have kept it from Harry for too long already and he has just lost his god father! For heaven's sake, he is in dire need of a mother figure. God knows that Petunia is definitely unsuitable of that job. Just let me tell him –"

"Minerva, Harry is outside the door. Come in!"

"Professors… I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose, I promise. I just arrived early and – "

"Do not worry, Harry, you are in no sort of trouble." Dumbledore stated with the twinkle shining in his eyes. "Professor McGonagall just has something she wants to tell you."

"You're letting me?!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Harry, I wish for you to tell no one of this, even Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but, I am your godmother."

"You – my GODMOTHER?!" Harry yelled. "But wouldn't I have came to live with you after my dad and mum died?! I had to live with the bloody Dursleys for thirteen bloody years! Do you even know how they treated me?"

Harry broke down in tears. Professor McGonagall immediately rushed to his side and tried to hug him, but he pulled away and he tore of his robes. His back was all scarred, with welt marks and it seemed as if he had been beat repeatedly. McGonagall and Dumbledore paled.

"Harry, who did this to you? Your uncle? Oh, why didn't you tell me? I would have gladly let you live with Minerva!"

Harry felt a rush of power as the Headmaster tried to reach him.

CRACK! Dumbledore was thrown backwards into the wall by and invisible force and Harry blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is not mine!

A/N: Thank all you who reviewed! It really made my day =P

Melora: Thanks for the advice

fifespice: Thanks. Oh and your questions will be answered later on. so you just have to wait in suspense… =)

minerva's-kitten: Thanks especially for reading this. I have read many of your works and enjoyed them all.

Little Morgsi: Thanks

rideabroom: I also found it hard to picture mcgonagall as harry's godmother, but the idea came to me and it was to good a chance to pass, so I hope you enjoy this anyways.

Godrics hollow heart: Thanks =]

Now on to the story…

Chapter 2:

As Harry regained consciousness, he found that he was in a soft bed that was reserved for him in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around his bed and McGonagall was sitting next to him.

"Good, you're up now. Drink this, it's a power boosting potion." Poppy said, handing Harry a vial.

"Why do I need this?"

"I have done a full examination on you and you had drained your magic when you blasted the Headmaster into the wall. Don't worry, he's fine now, just shocked by your power."

"What do you mean? I not very powerful compared to him."

"Harry," McGonagall gently admonished, "lie down, you need to rest. We have found that you have the second highest power level in all wizarding history, just below Merlin's himself. But, you still need rest."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my god mother? I would have never had to – sorry, I don't mean to blame you," Harry quickly said, as McGonagall's eyes started to tear up by the reminder that Harry had been abused and whipped and beat up at his Uncle's house.

"I wanted you to come with me to Hogwarts, you know. I waited that day in front of the Dursley's house in my cat form. When he Headmaster came, I tried to persuade him to let you come and live with me. However, he refused, saying that Lily's blood would protect you. Wanting for you to be as safe as possible, I let you stay. I am sorry for not trying harder to get you back – to think that you had to suffer for twelve years just because of me… I love you and I hope you will forgive me."

Harry was stunned by McGonagall's speech, he had never had anyone tell him that they loved him that he could remember of. He reached out and said, "Its not your fault, you didn't know."

McGonagall drew him into a hug, but Harry winced backwards.

"However," she snarled, "I want to know what else those horrible lumps of lard that was your family did to you."

A/N: So, should Dumbledore be evil or good? Vote for it in my polls!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read! Especially to those who added my story to their favorites or me as one of their favorite authors =)

Chapter 3

Harry began "Uncle Vernon and Dudley did most of the physical punishments, though Aunt Petunia occasionally hit me with a pot or pan or burned my hands. Uncle Vernon would beat me with his belt or use a wooden rod and he would through me against the wall. When I fell to the ground, he would step on me all over, often breaking my bones. He gave me a concussion once. Dudley and his gang of "friends" would usually beat me up, holding me down and letting Dudley hit me. Course, Uncle Vernon whenever he saw me come home bruised and battered would congratulate Dudley for doing so well and advise him where to hit me."

Minerva was wiping her eyes off on her handkerchief while she asked "How come you show no sign of the abuse, Harry? Why didn't you tell me or your friends?"

"I learned how to use spells to cover all my wounds and my body, for some reason heals quickly. That's why I always look healthy."

"Harry, can you take off the spells so I can actually check on you?" Poppy requested.

Harry uttered a stream of nonsensical words and suddenly his appearance completely changed. He had black circles under his eyes, his pinky on the right hand seemed to be twisted at an awkward angle, there were burn marks on his arms, and his leg was abnormal-looking. McGonagall gasped and Poppy immediately grabbed a pain relieving potion, seeing that Harry was wincing.

"Here, drink this. I don't even know how you have survived for this long, all those burn marks and bruises and welts must hurt you badly."

"Actually, I can't feel it when I apply the spells."

Poppy's eyebrows rose. "Really? That is unheard of. What spells do you use?" She bustled around, grabbing a few materials. "Wait, you can tell me later. I will have to pull your knee out of its socket then let it fix itself. It'll hurt, but that's the only way to fix your leg."

*************************************************************************************

As Harry woke, he felt McGonagall's – no, his godmother's hand – brushing through his hair. She smiled at him as she saw he was awake.

"How are you feeling now, Harry?"

"Better, Professor."

"Good. There are a few things I have to ask you. Firstly, the Headmaster would like to talk to you sometime soon, when you are ready to do so. Is that all right with you?"

"Uhhhh… I guess later?"

"I will tell him. He sends his wish for you to get better soon. Professor Dumbledore is currently at the Dursley's, retrieving a couple items."

"What?" Harry inquired.

"Later. The second is that what spells did you use to apply spells on yourself that made you feel no pain and appear fine? We have never seen such a spell."

"Well, I don't actually know very well where I got them myself, Professor. I was in my cupboard after Uncle Vernon threw me in with a broken wrist and fingers. I was about five and I was wishing that someone would help me. Suddenly, I knew what to say and it helped me fix the pain, though it looked bad. I think the incantation was 'faccia soffrire è dissipato per io sono debole e non hanno aiuto' and later I added more to make me look normal, I think 'aiutilo a nascondere le mie lesioni' and it always works for me." Harry explained.

At that moment, the Headmaster walked in and inquired, "Harry, are you feeling better now. I am so sorry. I have just had a talk to the Dursleys, and –"

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Muhahahahaha! A cliff hanger … guess you just have to wait to find out. Please Review, it might even help me update sooner =P


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Thanks to all who read and especially those who reviewed =P

From Chapter 3:

At that moment, the Headmaster walked in and inquired, "Harry, are you feeling better now. I am so sorry. I have just had a talk to the Dursleys, and –"

Chapter 4:

I have been successful in persuading them to let go of the papers that claimed you as their charge. They were quite reluctant – seemed to want you to do their work for them. I have your adoption papers with you."

Harry, wide-eyed, whispered "Does that mean I won't ever have to go to the Dursley's again?"

"Yes, after you decide which person you want to be your guardian. Now, do you have any idea on who you want the person to be? The people who would love to claim you as part of their families include the Weasleys, the Grangers, Lupin, the Longbottoms, and of course, your godmother."

"Professor McGonagall, of course, is my first choice. But are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Harry, your mother was like my daughter and it would be an honor for me to have the chance to raise you."

"Well," Dumbledore said, picking up the papers and summoning a quill, "you both just have to sign here and here."

After signing it, Harry and his professor/godmother watched it hover above them, scroll up and become tied with a black ribbon, and whiz off to the Ministry of Magic. Harry was so happy – he finally had someone he could call his family! He didn't realize that he was emitting a brilliant golden light that had soon enveloped him and McGonagall. The Headmaster watched in amazement as the room became brighter and brighter, with Harry continually giving off a glow that had now filled the room and seeped under the door. Things began to look more beautiful in the hospital wing, the beds all turning into ones similar to the beds in the boys' room in Gryffindor tower, the ceiling began to twinkle with the sight of stars forming on a cloudless night.

Suddenly, Harry's newfound "mother" glowed purple and her appearance began to change. Her face started to smooth out, the wrinkles disappearing, her hair growing darker and thicker, and the Headmaster and the Healer realized that Harry was unconsciously changing his godmother into the way that Minerva would have liked to look when she was a mother. Both were out cold soon, out of exhaustion.

*************************************************************************************

When Minerva regained consciousness, she immediately felt more energetic and healthy. When she turned around, she saw Harry lying on the bed next to hers, with a peaceful and blissful smile on his face. She smiled one of her rare smiles at the sight and got up. When she stood, Poppy ran out.

"Oh, good, your alright!" she said.

Minerva questioned "why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't looked in a mirror yet, have you." Poppy pushed her towards the infirmary bathroom and Minerva peered into the mirror.

"What happened to me!!!???" she shrieked.

"Harry was so happy and I believe he could sense you thoughts that you would like to be younger and actually like a mother-aged figure. Harry unintentionally de-aged you and once again, is magically drained."

"Well, should I stay this way? Or is there someway to change me back to my original appearance??"

At this moment, Harry stirred and both women rushed to him, and when he saw Minerva, he froze.

"Did I do this to you? Oh, I 'm so sorry, I should asked you, but – I could sense that you wanted to be like this, so I just changed you – I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry Harry, it's fine. But do you know if you might be able to change me back whenever I wanted to? I don't mind being like this, but what would the students say if they saw me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mot Mine!

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!

After talking with Harry, Minerva had decided to glamour herself, as to not startle any of the students. However, when she was not in public, the glamour charm would be dropped.

Minerva also decided to pay the Dursleys a visit – a very friendly visit, of course. Dumbledore, when he found out, also decide to accompany her. They left Harry at school with his friends, and off to the Dursley's they went.

As they marched out of the boundaries so that they could Apparate, Minerva was thinking of all the hexes and curses she could use on them, while Dumbledore pondered on what to do to stop Minerva from going completely overboard and ending up in front of the Ministry.

They stepped into the Dursley's property and rang the door bell. Minerva could hear soft footsteps ("Must be Petunia, the whale and the whale jr. – this is Vernon – would have broken the floor just by moving") and when the door opened, she saw the afore mentioned woman gasping at her and her colleague. They had decided to remain dressed as magical people, just to annoy them a bit before hexing them into oblivion.

"Hurry, get in to speak your piece. We don't want the neighbor's seeing you! What must they think!" she exclaimed.

"Petunia, who is it?" shouted Vernon.

"The boy's teachers, Vernon, come here. Diddykins, darling, run to your room! We don't want you to grow a pig's tail again."

They saw a lardy boy stumble out from in front of the TV, while clutching his massive backside as tightly as possible. Minerva knew that this was the creature that beat up Harry all the time and decided to have some fun. She pulled out her wand and …

"Jiggery pokkery, humdiddly dum, hocus pocus, bipitiboppiybu!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at her worriedly, then remembered that these were words that the Muggles thought were spells.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" And Dudley immediately pulled down his pants and tried to see if his backside had grown a tail once more.

"DIddy! Popkins!" she screamed. "What did you do to my darling! You evil evil evil evil evil thing! What did you do!"

And as Dumbledore was ever the gentleman and seeing that nothing was actually wrong with Dudley, he whipped out his wand and said "You will apologize to Minerva. She has obviously done nothing to your son."

She refused to and the fun began.

******************************************

About half an hour later, Minerva satisfactorily trampled over Petunia's flower beds. Dumbledore was waiting for her. The Dursleys, or rather, what was left of them was waiting inside. Dudley had ended up getting hit by a tap dancing charm and had collapsed from exhaustion after a few steps. Binding Petunia and Vernon, the two avengers forced them to watch as every infliction of pain upon Harry appeared on Dudley. He was all black and blue and had broken bones in the end. Then they altered his appearance, but not his size, until he resembled a female version of Dudley, which was definitely not a pretty sight. They had made it so only they could take off the charms. It was Vernon's turn next. As he had been most physically abusive, they decided that his punishment should also be the most physical. They put a tickling charm on him until he was gasping for breath. They decided to also stick him in the cupboard and lock it, so that it stayed locked for a few days. It was hard to squish him in, they ended up having to enlarge the cupboard just a bit so he barely fitted in it. And they added and infestation of spiders (just think of them constantly crawling down his throat). They didn't know how long he could live without water, but, oh well… Petunia was last. She had known about the wizarding world and had hurt Harry so badly in a mental way so that he thought he was a worthless boy, an useless git, only worthy of pulling out weeds and serving their family. So they decided for mental torture, but just enough to make her insane, after all, she had a child and she had to take care of him. They used a very powerful curse that formed something that was forevermore bonded to her, her own personal dementor. It would remind her of all the evil things she had done to hurt Harry and Lily, her own flesh and blood! It would haunt her until she died.

And Minerva and Dumbledore left the Dursley household, and happily headed back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Was the punishment good enough?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Minerva headed to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Harry and to ask him if he would like to stay with her at Hogwarts that summer.

"Mr. Potter, please come with me," she said, leading Harry out of the room and into her office. "Harry, would you like to spend your summer holiday with me this year? I will be staying at Hogwarts and the Headmaster has given me permission to let you stay here with me in my private quarters."

"Of course I would love to stay with you, but… is it possible for me to visit the Weasleys' at some point?"

"Yes you can, as long as Molly agrees, which I am sure she will."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed and tentatively gave her a hug. Minerva embraced the boy and could feel the happiness radiating from him.

"Oh, and Harry, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to bring you to McGonagall Manor, as every member of the McGonagall family has had to go there right after they are born or adopted. We are going this weekend, and you can bring some of your summer things there later as we might stay there a bit over the summer."

They spent some time in the more comfortable room adjoined to her office and discussed nothing much, just how Harry was doing in school, his homework, and other such things. Harry immediately accepted his new mother's offer to help him with his homework. Then Minerva decided to test Harry's magic level, as she remembered that Harry had been proclaimed to be extremely powerful. Harry had not done any magic since his outburst at the headmaster and his change of his mother's appearance and therefore did not know how much his magical power had changed.

"Try a simple spell first, Harry."

"Lumos" Harry said, waving his wand.

There was a crack and his wand exploded while the room lit up brighter than natural light could.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had been walking towards Minerva's office, to ask her if she would like to play chess. When he heard the loud noise coming from her office, he broke into a run, fearing that she had been injured. When he entered the room, he saw Minerva sitting next to Harry, both with a stunned expression on their face, with fragments of wood on the floor, and Harry holding a phoenix's feather that looked like it was from Fawkes.

"What happened?" Dumbledore anxiously asked.

"I wanted to test Harry's magical abilities so I told him to cast a simple spell and he used lumos. Then, his wand burst at the same time that the room lit up really bright, but it has dimmed down again. I don't know what happened and judging from Harry's expression, he doesn't either."

"Professor, that has never happened before, I didn't put any extra energy into it either."

Dumbledore guessed "I think that you had too much power and using a wand magnified it too much, causing it to explode. Can you just try casting a lumos spell now?"

"But I don't have a wand, so how do I do that?" Harry asked.

"Just curl your finger and focus on the spell."

Harry curled his forefinger, while focusing on creating a ball of light in front of him. A globe of light appeared, one that glowed silver and gold.

"Impressive, and wordless, too." Minerva was shocked by this display in power. After all, she was not able to cast wandless spells until she started Auror training and it had taken her months to get a simple lumos spell.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "I am going to start giving you lessons on how to use your newly found powers and test you for other powers too. Why don't you and Professor McGonagall come down to my office tomorrow after dinner?"


End file.
